Halloween is Avenged
by LuckyGalaxySeven
Summary: What do the Avengers do on Halloween?


**Hey guys :) I made a one shot inspired by Halloween. I know that was a couple days ago, but whatever. Here ya go :) Hope you enjoy it! **

"So, what exactly are we doing again?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "Did you have _any _fun when you were a kid?"

Steve frowned. He opened his mouth to reply, but Tony waved a hand. "Halloween. It's an excuse to dress up and eat candy."

"Dressing up is a girl thing though..." Steve said.

Clint suddenly appeared behind him. He held an evil looking plastic dagger with fake blood splattered across it to Steve's neck. "You wanna say that again Cupcake?" Clint growled.

Steve gently pushed the knife away from his neck and took a few steps backwards. Tony smirked and went back to putting things in Thor's arms. He already had one cart loaded full, so he had resorted to using Thor.

Thor examined the colorful wig Tony had just put in his arms. "Man of Iron," he said.

Tony turned, looking at him. "Yeah?"

"Are we going to use all of this?"

Tony shrugged, glancing back at his cart. "I don't know. You have to remember that we have a girl with us."

Suddenly a set of plastic maces flew through the air and grazed Tony's face. Natasha appeared from the other aisle, looking annoyed. "I actually think Bruce likes to dress up more than _I _do." she snapped.

Tony made a worried face at Thor and went back to digging through the Halloween stuff. Steve came up to him again, glaring. "What now?" Tony asked. "I'm a little busy." he held up handfulls of plastic weapons and feathery boas.

"I can't believe you." Steve scoffed.

"I know."

"You're making these now?"

Clint paraded into the aisle, holding a small, puffy Iron Man costume up against himself.

Tony dropped the things he was holding. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile. "That's adorable!" he cried, picking up one of the arms.

"I know. It goes with my eyes." Clint said, blinking dramatically. "Look! It even comes with built in muscles!"

"This is perfect. Maybe I should just go in my suit. The kids would love that." Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes. "But why are you even selling these things?"

Tony shrugged. "I didn't know I was." he went back to picking things up. "Put that in the cart. That's gonna be Mark 23."

"I thought you already had a Mark 23." Steve said.

"Yeah. I did. Bruce kind of had a tantrum when I was working on it though."

Steve surpressed a smile. "Right."

"You know, forget going as a pirate. I think I'll be Captain America." Natasha said, walking into the aisle again, holding up a Captain America costume, complete with the same built in muscles.

Steve lit up like a Christmas tree. Tony's eyebrows raised suddenly. "Ohhhhh. Someone's gettin' it." he said.

Clint walked up to it. "Choices choices. Iron Man, or Captain America."

Natasha laughed. "Be Iron Man. There's more puffy muscles on that one." Tony said.

Steve smiled. "Does that mean there's a Hulk one too?"

Tony laughed. "Probably. But we need to go soon. I still have to go through the hats."

Thor groaned. "Don't worry Point Break. It'll all be over before you know it." Tony said.

"May we get poptarts?" Thor asked quietly.

Tony turned back to the shelf. "Knock yourself out. Send Nat."

"What?" she cried.

Thor smiled and shook his head. "I can do it. I will wait until he is done."

Tony suddenly threw a pirate hat at Thor's face. "Hold that."

About half an hour later, they were lined up for the cashier. After Thor had started to drop things, Tony had resorted to another cart. It was only half full, but it was still difficult to explain to the express lane why they had so many items, and yes, they understood that the limit was fifteen items or less, but come on; they were the Avengers.

"I'm pretty disappointed." Natasha said, loading bags into the cart as Tony punched in a code into the key pad.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Did you see a Black Widow costume? A single Hawkeye outfit? No. But there was the Hulk, Captain America..." she crossed her arms like a little kid.

"You're adorable when you're upset." Clint said suddenly.

Bruce contained a burst of giggles. "No I'm not!" Natasha shrieked.

Clint shrugged. "Alright."

The cashier finally got done with all the items and glared up at Tony, who had told her to hurry up three times. But then she cracked a smile. "You guys are the Avengers?" she asked.

"No we're cosplayers." Clint said shortly.

"Yeah. That's us." Steve said.

"And you're the Hulk?" the cashier asked Bruce.

He paused, and then nodded hesitantly, fixing his glasses slightly. The cashier looked like she was going to faint. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I totally love you. You're amazing." she said.

"Well, thanks." he said, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

"I just... Kick some butt for me, okay?" she asked.

Bruce laughed. "You should be telling that to them." he jerked his head to everybody else.

She laughed. "Well, I'm talking to you."

"Okay!" Clint said loudly. "Come on Lover Boy. Let's go."

The cashier waved goodbye to Bruce and he just looked ahead at the ground. "Well. That was interesting." Tony said, nudging him in the side.

They made it out to the parking lot and somehow managed to fit all the stuff into the Audi's trunk. They were just about to get into the car when a little kid came running up. He was wearing a red Iron Man shirt and had a little fake repulsor blaster attached to his wrist. A smirk spread across Tony's face.

A woman came running up after her son. The little boy looked up at Tony. "Uhh... Iron Man?" he started.

The woman took her son's hand suddenly. "Devin! What are you doing?" she scolded. She looked up at Tony. "I'm sorry he-"

Tony shook his head. "Don't be." he knelt down to the kid. "Hi there." he said, smiling.

Devin yanked his hand away from his mom. "Do you think I could have an atagr, atou, autogre," he struggled to say it.

Tony smiled. "Sure." he took a sharpie out of his back pocket that he kept for just this reason.

He wrote 'Iron Man' in fancy letters on the kid's shirt before standing up. "  
Go kill some bad guys for me, 'kay?" Tony said.

The kid smiled, and then nodded quickly. "I will!" and then he and the mother left.

"Does that happen often?" Natasha asked.

Tony shrugged. "Only evertime I leave the house. And sometimes more often than that." He got into the drivers seat. "Okay, who's sharing a seatbelt this time?" he asked.

Thor appeared in the front seat. "I shall not."

"Nose goes!" Clint suddenly screamed, diving into the seat.

"No! I don't want to share a seat!" Natasha shouted.

Bruce frowned. "I will if you want me to."

Steve glanced at him. "I think Nat and Clint should share."

They both groaned in unison. "I don't want to." Natasha said.

Suddenly, there came a scream from the other side of the parking lot. Steve's head whipped around. "What was that?"

"I'd know that scream anywhere." Tony said, smirking.

"What was it then?" Thor boomed.

"I'm sure you all know. Don't you?"

"Spit it out, Stark." Steve said.

Tony smiled darkly. "Fangirls."

"Oh gosh. Get in!" Clint screamed, instantly buckling him and Natasha in.

Bruce and Steve practically jumped into the car. "Floor it!" Clint yelled.

Tony revved the engine and sped away.

The next day, everybody met in the kitchen of the Stark Tower for breakfast. "Happy Halloween!" Clint shrieked whenever someone would enter the room.

Natasha walked into the kitchen, recieving the same greeting. She stifled a smile and sat down at the table. "I'm making pancakes. Want some?" Steve asked.

His shirt was covered in flour and his hands were caked in batter. "Um... I'm good." Natasha said. "Thanks."

Bruce walked in, hair messy and glasses crooked. He yawned, looking like he wanted to still be in bed. "Merry Halloween!" Clint cried.

"Wrong holiday." Natasha said.

"Oh... Happy Halloween." he laughed nervously, going back to mixing chocolate into a glass of milk.

They heard a bang and looked over at the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" Natasha said, walking over to Thor.

He looked confused. "This object is not allowing me to roast my poptarts." he said glumly.

"Well... I wouldn't put an entire box in it... Here." she unwrapped one of the packages and slipped them into the toaster properly. "There." she smiled.

Thor watched, overly interested in the toaster. Just then, Tony walked in, looking tired. "Happy Halloween!" Clint shouted.

"Will you _please _stop!" Steve cried.

"Yeah. That's everybody."

Tony ignored him and examined the room. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty. It's only..." Natasha glanced at the clock. "Nine thirty. You said you'd be up and hour and a half ago."

Tony ignored her too and shuffled to a chair. "He needs his beauty sleep." Clint said.

Tony nodded. Then he noticed Steve standing in front of a skillet trying to make pancakes. "What are you doing?" Tony asked, walking over.

"Making breakfast. More than what you're doing." Steve said flatly.

"Dummy could make better pancakes than you. What are you even doing? You don't spread _all _the batter around the entire grill."

Steve faltered. "Well..."

Suddenly there was a small popping noise, followed quickly by a loud crash. Clint's head jerked up. "What was that?"

"Is it average for that machine to attempt to launch breakfast at your face?" Thor asked, standing over a pile of scrap metal that had been a toaster moments ago.

"Sort of..." Clint said.

Tony sighed. "Did you destroy my toaster?" he asked.

Thor shuffled uneasily. "It attempted to murder me."

"I'm sure." Tony walked over and looked at the small pile. "From now one let Nat make you poptarts."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Naw. It's all good. I got a few more of these somewhere."

Tony picked up most of the metal, leaving a small trail. He walked to the sink and dumped it in and turned on the garbage disposal. He climbed up on the counter and dug a few more boxes of poptarts out of the top shelf of the cupboard. "Catch." he threw one to Thor. "Cap. Forget the pancakes. We're having poptarts." he threw another package at his head.

"Ow." Steve muttered.

"Who else? Hey. Big guy, catch." Tony tossed a strawberry flavored package at Bruce.

He dished out some to Natasha and Clint, and saved the blueberry flavored package for himself. Tony jumped off the counter.

"I didn't even know they made milkshake flavored ones." Clint said.

"What is this, '_Wild Berry'_? Is it feral?" Thor asked.

"It's good. Just eat it." Natasha said.

"They are not cooked. It could still be alive."

"It's not. Just go ahead and eat it."

"Come on guys." Tony said, clapping his hands, mouth full. "Eat up. We got a big day of Halloween ahead." he pushed the skillet into the sink.

"I forgot what everybody was being." Clint said.

"Well, you should be Katniss."

Clint raised his eyebrow. "Um, how about, _no_."

"Kay, whatever. Be a Chinese dragon. I don't care."

"I'm still being a pirate." Natasha said.

"Right. I think I got a pirate hat." Tony said thoughtfully.

"You bought three." Thor said simply.

Tony nodded. "There you go."

"What are you being?" Natasha asked.

Tony smiled. "Don't want to ruin the fun now, do I?" he paused. "Nothing to special. I'm done with all the specific costumes. At least, for this year."

Natasha just nodded. "Okay then. You have fun with that."

"I will, thank you. Cap is being Bigfoot."

"What?!" Steve cried.

Tony shook his head, eating the last of his poptart. "Nothing. See you guys later. Remember we have to be somewhere by six. Be ready before then." and he left the room.

"I think I'll be a box of crayons." Clint said.

"Why would you... uh... Okay." Natasha trailed off.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Wow, learn what a joke is, Tasha."

"I hope you're joking, 'cause if you're not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you. You're not allowed to be a box of crayons." she said.

"How about a sixty foot tall penguin?"

"Fine by me."

They cracked up, but everybody else just gave them weird looks.

A while later, after ten rounds of Mario Kart, three scary stories (in broad daylight), a sudden appearance of Loki, a long argument, and six games of Monopoly later, it was fifteen minutes from whatever Tony had planned.

"Brother, why are you here?" Thor boomed for the millionth time.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I already told you. It was my free time out of the cell. I snuck away and came here. Hello to you too."

Thor grunted, but went back to putting random hats on his brother's head.

"Is everybody ready?" Steve asked.

"What's your definition of ready?" Clint called back.

"I'm ready." Natasha said, appearing from the other room.

She had a brown, three pronged pirate hat resting on her head. Her short, curly red hair framed her face beautifuly. She wore a long, brown, leather trench coat that almost made it to her ankles. Under that she wore an old English white shirt and a brownish vest over top of it. Her black pants were tucked into her boots and she had a lot of jewlery on. She had at least five necklaces around her neck and a couple strands of beads in her hair. She wore about ten bracelets on each hand and was wearing a brown belt around her waist with a sword on one hip and a gun on the other. Clint looked like he was going to faint.

"Good evening, gents." she said in an English accent, sticking her fingers into the belt. "Is there something I can help you land lubbers with?"

Bruce laughed from the other side of the room. "Hold still!" Tony cried. "This is harder than it looks."

Tony was dabbing green paint on Bruce's face and drawing scratches across his forehead and arms. "I still have to put the blood on, so stop moving."

"Yes sir."

After a minute, Tony walked to a mirror and started greasing his hair back. Steve buttoned up his jacket. "Does it look good?" he asked.

"You look great, Uncle Sam." Tony said, not even glancing back.

"Yeah, you look like a rip off of Captain America." Clint said.

"So, that's a good thing, right?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded. "Well, yeah." he laughed.

Steve was wearing a blue tuxedo top and a red bowtie over top his crisp white shirt. His pants were striped red and white, and his shoes were a blueish leather. He had a red, white, and blue scepter thing that he refused to put down. He put on a white top hat with a blue stripe across it and white stars in that. He laughed and spun around. "Ta-da!"

Most people look pretty stupid in a Uncle Sam costume, but Steve just barely managed to pull it off. But that could have been because everybody was so used to seeing him in those colors.

"What is this, _thing, _that I am again?" Thor asked.

"A monk. Here, put this around your waist." Natasha said, handing him a tassle-like rope.

Thor tied it around himself and looked down at his robe. It was a simple brown piece of fabric that was really loose in the sleeves. "I feel as if I am wearing a dress." he said.

"Put the hood on." Clint said.

Thor lifted up the hood and draped it over his head. "Wow, you make a pretty good monk." Natasha laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Romanoff." Thor said.

She formed a hook with your finger. "It's _Captain _Romanoff to the likes of _you _young scallywag!" she said.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked increduously.

Loki examined his brother. "Are you a monk?" he asked simply.

"No. We're just calling him a monk." Clint said dryly.

Loki ignored him. "Well. I wouldn't say it suits your personality."

"What are you today, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki folded his arms. He was wearing a similar robe, but it was a dark blue, almost black. He was holding a small stick too. "I'm a wizard of course. What else would I be?" Loki said flatly.

"An evil monk." Clint said, stifling a laugh.

"No, I have a hat too." Loki put on what looked like a failed attempt at sewing a hat.

"Do you want an actual wizard hat?" Natasha asked, biting back a smile.

She handed him a black wizard hat Tony had bought at the store along with the other forty-one hats. He took it and compared it to his handmade wizard hat. He sighed and put the store bought one on instead.

"_Now_ you look like a wizard." Clint said.

Tony turned around ."Do you need help with your makeup, Bruce?"

"Wow, look at you." Natasha said.

"Many people do."

"No that's not what I- Whatever. Nice costume."

"You too."

Tony's hair was oiled back and he was wearing a black cape. It didn't have the cliche collar that stuck up, it was just a black cape. And under that he wore plain black jeans, black shoes, and a black t-shirt. He had a bit of fake blood running out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The only thing out of place was the bright blue arc reactor shining through his shirt.

"Wait, he's wearing a costume?" Clint asked.

"Oh you're hilarious." Tony said.

"Careful, he'll suck your blood." Natasha said.

"I haven't even put the fangs on yet."

"Are you like a little baby vampire then?"

He ignored her and went back to the mirror after helping Bruce.

Finally, everybody was ready. "We're late!" Steve cried.

"Chillax Cap. They'll wait for me." Tony said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked by.

Clint paraded down to where everybody else was standing. "Yo... " he said, trailing off uncertainly.

"Nice Costume." Natasha said.

She turned a little red. "Wait, that's a costume?" Tony said, finally getting revenge.

Clint sighed. "How do rappers talk?"

He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and a gold chain around his neck. He wore a black leather jacket with one shoulder hanging off. He wore three different rings and a pair of really loose jeans. He wore giant skate shoes and a black t-shirt with a fancy skull and cross bones on it. Natasha had even put some clip-on earings onto his ears.

"Just move your hands a lot, don't flip anybody off, and use weird words. Make stuff up. If you're a rapper they'll think it's a new word or something." Tony said.

"So, he could say some gibberish like... Swag?" Steve asked.

"That's a word." Tony said flatly.

"What? How is that a word? What does it mean? Where do people come up with these things?"

"Welcome to the twenty-first century. Now get in. We're leaving."

They climbed into the car, Bruce claiming the front seat this time. "So where are we going?" Natasha asked.

"You'll see." Tony said.

Thor tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "Who might you be this fine evening?"

"I'm a zombie." Bruce said.

Thor looked more confused. "It's a monster." Tony supplied.

Thor nodded. "Ah. What kind?"

"Well, it's a person that died and reanimated. They like to eat people's brains." he paused. "So, if Bruce turns into a real zombie, the only one who's safe here would be Steve."

It took a second, but when Steve got it, he made a face at Tony. "Wow, thanks."

Tony smirked.

Bruce's costume was pretty convincing. His shirt was bloodied with fake blood and torn. His pants had tears in them at the bottom, which was kind of giving Bruce the creeps. He didn't particularly like some of the green on his hands and arms, but Tony had said that it looked better, so he let him do it.

"You know, I was thinking we should have a story." Clint said.

"You gotta rap it." Tony said.

"A _WIKKI WIKKI, _a _WIKKI WIKKI_!" Natasha shouted suddenly.

Clint started talking faster with more of a beat to it. "I was thinking, that perhaps, we should have a story. Something to do with a vampire, a monk, a zombie, Uncle Sam, a pirate, a wizard, and a rapper."

"A _WIKKI WIKKI, _a _WIKKI WIKKI_!"

"This rapper doesn't know how to rap." Loki mumbled.

"Shut up. You've never even heard rap before." Tony said.

Loki didn't answer.

"So maybe the zombie was a person that the vampire killed. And maybe the pirate pillaged Uncle Sam's house. But they all have to tie together." Clint said.

"A _WIKKI WIKKI, _a _WIKKI WIKKI_!" Natasha cried.

Clint turned to her blankly. "I wasn't rapping that time."

About fifteen minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot. "Okay, so our story is this:" Steve started. "There once was a rapper named Uncle Sam. And then one day, a monk came to his house and predicted that he would get into a lot of trouble soon. The rapper didn't believe it, but the very next day a pirate came to his house and took all his stuff. The next day, a wizard almost fried him to a crisp. And then, just when Uncle Sam thought he was safe, a vampire showed up and finished him off, turning him into a zombie."

"So, I'm you." Clint said.

"And I take all your stuff." Natasha said, taking his hat off his head.

"You already have a hat! Give it back!"

"Careful, he'll start making hawk calls." Tony said.

"Caw! Caw!" Natasha taunted.

Clint got it from her and put it back on his head. "I'm a rapper, chill? I gots to have meh hat. Peace?"

"He's really getting into the mood." Bruce said quietly.

"No kidding." Steve said. "Is that how these rapper people talk? I don't understand why somebody would want a job wrapping things."

"Well, I can fry you to a crisp." Loki said, holding up his wand, stick, thing.

"I tell the future!" Thor said proudly.

"That's not even a good power. It's not like you can do anything about it." Loki snapped.

Thor looked sad. "Come on guys. Get along. Listen to your old Uncle Sam." Steve said.

"Sorry, you're just not quite as intimidating in that." Clint told him.

"You're all crazy. I'm a pirate. I can clearly beat you all." Natasha said.

"Shut up or I'll suck all your blood." Tony said. "After all, I do come out on top."

"Actually, not to rain on your parade, but the zombie comes out on top. We never finished the story. The zombie probably eats the vampire's brains." Bruce said.

Tony frowned. "You have a point, my friend. Let's go."

Everybody piled out of the car, tripping over each other's feet. "This is what happens when you get a too small car." Natasha said.

Tony shrugged. "It's not too small. There's just too many of you guys."

"Of us? You're part of the Avengers too."

"Am I? I never really got a full invitation."

"Neither did I. And yeah. You are. Fury said he'd be calling you if he needed help with anything like that again."

"After he tries Cap, or you guys. Or Phil."

"Well, yeah." she cracked a smile.

"So what is this place?" Clint asked, walking up.

Everybody had been expecting a big party, because Tony was that kind of guy. But the parking lot was empty. "This..." Tony walked up to the door. "Is an all you can eat, drink, and race night."

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's a gocarting place. Ever been? You're about to get your butt kicked."

"What is this, 'gocarting', you speak of?" Thor asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Steve said.

"Come on. You'll see." Tony said, walking in.

Bruce read the sign above the door. "Go Kart Hero. Nice place for us Avengers to come." he said.

"Yeah. Nice name, huh? It's a new place. Just opened up a few weeks ago." Tony said.

"That would explain why I haven't seen it before."

"I hold the track record already too."

Clint walked up. "Oh really? Not for long."

Just then, one of the workes walked up. He had a buzz cut and short beard. "Hey Tony!" he said. "Long time no see!"

"I know, it's been like, two days." Tony laughed and they shared one of those bro hugs that don't make much sense.

"Why aren't you in costume?" he asked.

"Oh... You know. Gotta look fairly professional." the worker said.

"Well, the track is reserved for us until you close. We, obviously, don't care how 'professional' you look."

"Yeah, Tony's never professional." Natasha said, stepping in.

The worker laughed. "Let me get everybody set up, and then you guys can race."

After a while, the worker (who's name was Scotty), had everybody organized with memberships, how work the carts, how to drive around the track, and what the flags meant. The last part was to give everybody names for the board that kept track of times, and then they could race.

Tony already had his as The Starkster. Everybody agreed that Clint was to be Little Hawk. Natasha's name was Captain Widow, since she kept reffering to herself as a captain. Thor became Monkey (for no particular reason except that monk and monkey sounded similar), Steve was Grumpy Old Gramps, because he wouldn't stop talking about how hungry he was. But when he saw his name up on the board, he couldn't stop laughing. Bruce was Little Green Monster and Loki was Revenger. Everybody agreed that Loki got the best name.

Then they raced. Again and again and again. They saw a couple of the workers around. One was dressed as a ninja, the other as a detective, and another as Superman, which he deeply regretted after finding out that all the Avengers were there.

Tony kept up the spot of the winner for five races. And then, Natasha passed him. She sped by and they battled for a long time. At the very end, Captain Widow was a tenth of a second faster than The Starkster.

"How did that work?" Clint asked, who had been stuck behind Thor for almost the entire race until the very end when he spun out and ran into a wall.

"It's because she whieghs nothing." Tony said flatly.

"Or because I have skills and I'm just better than you." she said.

Steve had actually figured out how to work the cart pretty fast, but he was only slightly ahead of Thor. "No. It's because you whiegh nothing. I think you should race one of the workers. Who's up for another race?"

After a couple more hours of racing, they headed back to the Stark Tower. On the drive back, they saw a lot of costumes. They started counting all the Avengers ones. There were thirteen Iron Man ones, twelve and a half Hulk costumes (half because the person only had the top. The pants were Captain America and he was carrying around a red, white, and blue shield), thirteen and a half Captain America costumes, and two Black Widow costumes, which Natasha freaked out about. Hawkeye thought he saw one of him, but he couldn't be sure.

At one point they saw two girls wandering down the sidewalk. One of them had short brown hair, styled so that the front of her hair stuck up. She wore a black t-shirt with a glowing arc reactor underneath it. She wore red tinted sunglasses, even at this time at night. She wore jeans and skate shoes along with it.

The other girl had long back hair oiled back so that it laid flat against her head, and then curled up around her shoulders. She was wearing a lot of green and black, and she was holding a glowing staff in one hand.

"Was that... What I think it was?" Loki asked.

Tony glanced back at him, smirking. "They may have been girls, but that was pretty good." he said.

Loki nodded. Tony pulled up on the side of the road up next to them. "Hey, you make those yourself?" he asked them.

They both froze. For a second, the girls just stared at the car. Then, slowly they turned and looked at each other. They both nodded at the same time. "Ummm..." the girl with the arc reactor shirt started. "We have a question."

"Do you, by chance, like stuffed crust?" the girl with the staff asked.

Tony smirked. "Yeah. Who doesn't?"

Loki looked uncomfortable. "I've never had that... what is it?"

"It saved my life." the girl with the staff said flatly.

"So, we'll have pizza sometime." He pulled out a card with his phone number and handed it to Bruce. "Give that to them." he looked back up at the girls. "See you tomorrow." and he sped away.

Loki glanced back and the two girls looked like they were going to faint. "So, we have an actual Halloween party tomorrow, since it'll be Friday. But it looks like Loki and I may be getting pizza... Hopefully that'll happen before the party." Tony said.

"I knew you couldn't not have a party." Natasha said.

He shrugged. "Do you talk to every girl that's dressed as you?" Steve asked.

"Only the ones that do a good job. Hey, look at her." Tony pointed across the road at a girl wearing red, white, and blue. She held a shield, looking awkward. "You get it now?" Tony asked.

Steve gave a half smile. "I guess. Maybe a little."

"I still like those two little girls the best. The ones who were dressed as me." Natsha said.

"They were cute. Almost as cute as you." Clint said.

"What?!"

"Um... Nothing."

They got back to the Stark Tower and everybody ate some candy Tony had left out in a bowl. And then they played round after round of Black Ops. And Clint won every round, so they started playing for a second.

The sun rose before they knew it and everybody went to their rooms and slept. The Stark Tower was quite, except for the occasional beep of some machine or robot wandering around.

And then Tony's phone rang. He blinked his eyes and clawed to get to it, thinking it was the alarm. "Shut it off Jarvis." he said sleepily.

"_Sir, that's the phone._" Jarvis said.

Tony sighed loudly and finally managed to get a hold of the phone and answer it. "Hello?" he asked, trying to sound as awake as possible.

"Hey... Is this Mr. Stark? You said something about pizza yesterday..."


End file.
